Time To Revenge
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia baru saja kembali ke kerajaan Karakura dan entah takdir atau apa dia bertemu dengan raja dari kerajaan itu.Namun sejak saat itu kehidupannya tidak lagi sama.Tidak ada lagi kedamaian yang dia dapatkan malah petaka.Mampukah Rukia menghadapi segala rintangan ? ngak pandai buat summary!


Halo...semua,saya kembali.kali ini saya akan membuat fic lagi tapi kali ini yang suka dengan pemain Inoue diharapkan untuk tidak membacanya dikarena disini Inoue akan sangat-sangat kasihan.Jika tidak suka anda Bisa klik close untuk kembali jika masih ingin membacanya silakan.

Time To Revenge

Pairing : ichiruki

Genre : Romance,hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Warning : karakter di jamin (OOC),typo bertebaran

Dimana-mana,dan yang pasti gaje.

Attention : ini hanya karangan semata jika adaKesamaan cerita

atau perkataan

Saya mohon maaf.

Summary : Kuchiki Rukia baru saja kembali ke kerajaan Karakura dan entah takdir atau apa dia bertemu dengan raja dari kerajaan itu.Namun sejak saat itu kehidupannya tidak lagi sama.Tidak ada lagi kedamaian yang dia dapatkan malah petaka.Mampukah Rukia menghadapi segala rintangan ? ngak pandai buat summary!

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN !!

Chapter 1 : first meeting

Sebuah langkah besar terdengar jelas dari seorang pria dengan baju kebesarannya.pemuda bersurai abnormal itu berjalan menelusuri lorong tersebut.Dan sampailah dia di tempat yang ingin dia tuju dan segera saja seorang pelayan menunduk hormat kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat Datang yang mulia"ucap semua orang dengan serentak sambil berdiri memberikan hormat sedangkan yang di panggil yang mulia berjalan dengan angkuh menuju singgasananya diikuti dengan penasehatnya.Kemudian semua orang yang tadi berdiri kembali duduk.Kemudian yang mulia tersebut hanya mendengarkan dengan apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari ini tentang kerajaan yang dipimpinnya.

"Baiklah,bagaimana keadaan kota saat ini?"tanya yang mulia tersebut.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah yang mulia,semuanya berjalan lancar jika ada masalah kami akan langsung bertindak secepatnya"ucap salah satu pejabat yang ada disana.

"Owh...baiklah,aku senang mendengarnya.Terima kasih telah memberitahuku perdana menteri kanan Kuchiki Byakuya-san"

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk hamba bisa membantu anda,yang mulia"ucap Perdana menteri tersebut sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah,kita sudah membahas semuanya lebih baik kita akhiri sekarang"ucap yang mulia tersebut namun sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Yang mulia,maaf jika ini terdengar lancang tapi saya rasa yang mulia sudah cukup umur untuk melangsungkan pernikahan."ucap salah satu pejabat yang ada disana.

"Apa tidak ada pembahasan lain perdana menteri kiri,Aizen Sousuke-san.Aku sudah cukup bosan mendengarkan hal-hal itu secara terus menerus"

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua yang mulia"ucap perdana menteri itu lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan memikirnya lagipula ibu suri akan mengadakan pemilihan putri mahkota beberapa minggu lagi"ucap yang mulia itu lagi kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh penasehatnya sementara pejabat yang lain mulai berpulang menuju rumahnya.

"Yang mulia,Kurosaki Ichigo"ucap seseorang yang ternyata perdana menteri kanan yang berhasil menghentikan langkah yang mulia tersebut sedangkan sang penasehat hanya kebingungan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kuchiki-san?"

"Maaf jika ini terdengar aneh,tapi istri saya terus saja memaksa hamba untuk mengundang anda untuk merayakan kepulangan adik ipar saya dari soul society.Jadi jika yang mulia berkenan hamba harapkan yang mulia bersedia datang"

"Kapan?"

"Iya...,besok yang mulia"

"Benarkah?"

"Ishida kosongkan jadwalku besok.Aku akan mengunjungi keluarga Kuchiki-san"ucap Ichigo yang membuat perdana menteri tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah yang mulia sibuk,saya tidak ingin menggangu anda"

"Tidak apa Kuchiki-san,anda sudah saya anggap sebagai keluarga disini lagipula tidak salahnya bukan?"

"Terima kasih yang mulia,semoga engkau diberkati"ucap Byakuya sambil membungkuk hormat kemudian undur diri meninggalkan Ichigo dengan penasehatnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Sudahlah Ishida kau terlalu berisik?"ucap Ichigo acuh tak acuh.

"Bukankah rencananya terlihat terlalu jelas?,dia sengaja memanfaatkan hal ini untuk memperkenalkan kau dengan putrinya"

"Ya,tapi matanya tidak menunjukkan kebohongan lagipula..."

"Aku penasaran secantik apa putri Senna itu"timpal Ichigo lagi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda sedangkan sang penasehat hanya menghela nafas berat.

...

"Wah selamat datang yang mulia,sebuah kehormatan yang mulia dapat hadir di perayaan kami yang sederhana ini"ucap sang istri perdana menteri sambil tersenyum cerah yang membuat Ichigo menjadi kikuk sendiri sedangkan sang perdana menteri juga tersenyum tipis.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Ichigo saja..."

"Hisana yang mulia"ucap wanita itu lagi

"Silakan masuk yang mulia"timpal wanita itu lagi

"Panggil saja saya Ichigo Hisana-san"ucap Ichigo kemudian memasuki kediaman Kuchiki tersebut kemudian sang perdana menteri mmpersilakan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Tapi itu terlihat tidak sopan yang mulia"

"Tidak apa untuk anda itu tidak masalah"

"Baiklah jika yang mulia memaksa.Kalo begitu biarkan saya mengambilkan teh untuk anda"ucap wanita itu lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ichigo.

"Silakan dinikmati"

"Wah tehnya sangat nikmat Hisana-san"puji Ichigo.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya apa ini racikan sendiri?"

"Memang teh buatannya sangat tidak diragukan yang mulia,istri saya ini sangat pandai dalam meracik teh"ucap Byakuya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Owh...bukankah ini hari penyambutan adik ipar anda,kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak terlihat"ucap Ichigo penasaran dengan sosok adik ipar perdana menteri tersebut.

"Owh..itu mungkin dia sedang berada di halaman belakang ,apa yang mulia ingin menemuinya saya bisa memanggilnya sekarang"ucap Byakuya kemudian berdiri.

"Akh...tidak perlu Byakuya-san biarkan saja saya yang menemuinya"ucap Ichigo sambil menyuruh Byakuya kembali duduk.

"Tapi..."ucap Byakuya tidak terima

"Tidak apa-apa Byakuya –san"ucap Ichigo kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa ini pintu untuk halaman belakang?"timpal Ichigo lagi ambil berjalan menuju pintu tersebut namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Sebelum anda kesana Ichigo-san,bisakah anda membujuk adik saya agar mau mengikuti sayembara tentang pemilihan putri mahkota"

"Hah?"

"Adik saya sangat keras kepala saya harapkan Ichigo – san mau membujuknya"

"Baiklah akan saya usahakan Hisana-san,tapi jangan terlalu berharap"ucap Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan pasangan muda – mudi tersebut.

...

Ichigo berjalan mengelilingi mansion milik Kuchiki tersebut sampai suara benturan pedang terdengar di telinganya.Kemudian berjalan menuju arah suara.Dia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu sedang beradu pedang kayu dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah.Dilihat secara sekilas wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan istri Kuchiki Byakuya namun ada yang lain.mata violet itu terlihat bersinar-sinar dan hidup.Bahkan keringat yang bercucuran diwajah wanita tersebut membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik.

"Apakah dia Kuchiki Senna?wanita yang menarik"batin Ichigo dalam hati

Tanpa disadarinya dia terus mendekat ke arah wanita tersebut dan hanya memperhatikan bagaimana cara wanita itu menggunakan pedang.Cukup mengagumkan itulah Ichigo pikirkan sampai salah satu pedang kayu tersebut terjatuh.

"Kau kalah Renji"ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum puas berhasil memojokkan orang yang dipanggilnya Renji kemudian dia memberikan tangannya untuk membantu pemuda itu bangkit.

"Cih"lirih pemuda berambut merah tersebut kemudian menyambut tangan tersebut kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

"Prok,prok,prok,prok"suara tepuk tangan jelas membuat wanita itu beserta pemuda berambut merah itu kaget.

"Waw,Kau cukup pandai menggunakan pedang kayu tersebut.Apa kau Kuchiki Senna?"ucap Ichigo berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut.Wanita tersebut hanya membungkuk hormat sedangkan Renji undur diri dari tempat itu .

"Maaf mengecewakan anda yang mulia,namun hamba bukankah Kuchiki Senna.Hamba adalah Kuchiki Rukia.Jika yang mulia mau bertemu Kuchiki Senna hamba dapat memanggilnya kesini"

"Tidak perlu,jadi kau adik iparnya Byakuya-san?"tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Iya "

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku adalah yang mulia,bukankah kau berasal dari negeri seberang?"tanya Ichigo penasaran,apalagi dia sudah berpakaian sebiasa mungkin jadi hampir mustahil bagi orang yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang kehebatan anda disana,dan banyak yang berkata anda adalah orang yang mencolok"

"Dan akhirnya saya mengerti mengapa anda dibilang mencolok"timpal Rukia lagi.

"Hahaha maksudmu dengan warna rambutku ini?"ucap Ichigo sambil memegang ujung rambutnya.

"Iya begitulah yang mulia"ucap Rukia seadanya.

"Akh...aku dengar kau tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti sayembara itu?"ucap Ichigo sambil memandang wajah Rukia secara intens.

"Apakah anda mendengar itu dari kakak hamba?"

"Iya"jawaban Ichigo tersebut berhasil membuat Rukia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis membuat Ichigo menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Bisakah yang mulia mengatakan kepada kakak hamba"

"Apa?"

"Katakan padanya setelah aku bertemu anda.Aku semakin yakin seratus persen untuk tidak mengikuti sayembara tersebut"ucap Rukia yang berhasil membuat Ichigo kaget melihat kejujuran wanita ini.Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut jawaban wanita ini sangat tidak masuk diakal.

Apakah tadi wanita ini ingin mengikuti sayembara tersebut jika dia belum pernah melihat wajahnya itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Ichigo.Bukankah wajah Ichigo bisa disebut tampan.Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini menolak setelah bertemu dengannya. Pusing karena tidak menemukan jawabannya akhirnya dia menemukan solusinya kemudian Ichigo menyeringai kecil.

"Jadi jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu kau akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengikuti sayembara itu?"tanya Ichigo lagi dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Rukia.

"Menarik.Adakah alasannya?"tanya Ichigo yang sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Apakah anda mau mendengarnya yang mulia"

"Iya tentu saja"

"Ada empat alasan mengapa saya menolak mengikuti sayembara itu.Yang pertama saya adalah calon yang terpilih sebagai penerus Kuchiki,yang kedua bukankah sangat tidak adil bagi puti-putri lain karena saya sudah bertemu anda terlebih dahulu apalagi wajah anda menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada hamba,yang ketiga anda tidak termasuk tipe yang hamba inginkan, dan yang keempat hamba adalah orang menyukai kebebasan hamba tidak ingin terkurung dalam kerajaan"

"Apa kau tidak terlalu percaya diri tentang itu,belum tentu kau yang terpilih bukan?"

"Yang mulia bisa berkata seperti itu Tapi tatapan anda tidak bisa membohongi hamba yang mulia,hamba sering bertemu orang – orang yang sederajat dengan anda"

"Mungkin anda tidak percaya ini tapi saya sudah pernah beberapa kali dilamar oleh raja – raja di luar sana"timpal Rukia lagi.

"Bagaimana bila aku memaksa para tetua Kuchiki untuk memasukkanmu untuk menjadi peserta sayembara itu?"timpal Ichigo lagi.

"Coba saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi yang mulia. Kalau begitu hamba permisi dulu"ucap Rukia lagi kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri disana.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat tidak pernah dia temui seorang wanita yang memiliki kepercayaan diri setinggi itu dan menjengkelkan seperti itu.satu hal lagi yang membuat dia bertambah jengkel adalah bagaimana bisa wanita itu berkata semudah itu bahwa Ichigo bukanlah tipenya bukannya dia mau sombong namun selama ini banyak wanita – wanita dari deretan bangasawan menyukainya bahkan negera tetangga sekalipun.Tersadar akan kekesalannya Ichigo kembali berjalan menuju Kuchiki Byakuya dan istrinya berada.

...

"Jadi bagaimana Ichigo-san,apa anda menemukan adik hamba?"

"apakah dia mau mengikuti sayembara tersebut?"tanya Hisana bertubi-tubi dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Hisana jaga kesopananmu kepada yang mulia,yang mulia pasti lelah karena sedari tadi mengitari tempat kita ini. bukannya di tawari minum kau malah langsung memberikannya pertanyaan"ucap Byakuya sambil menasehati sang istri.

"Maaf Bya-kun,aku hanya terlalu bersemangat"ucap Hisana sambil menunduk membuat Byakuya merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu"ucap Byakuya lagi kemudian mengelus surai sang istri dengan lembut sepertinya mereka melupakan orang penting yang berada disana.

"Ehem"batuk Ichigo pelan membuat kedua orang itu tersadar.

"Maafkan ketidak lancangan kami yang mulia"

"Tidak apa"ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi bagaimana Ichigo-san,apakah dia mau?"

"Sangat disayangkan Hisana-san,dia berkata untuk tidak mengikuti sayembara itu"

"Hah...aku sudah duga dia akan berkata seperti itu,tapi...ku pikir dia akan merubah pikirannya setelah bertemu Ichigo-san"

"Namun terima kasih banyak telah menanyakannya Ichigo-san,baiklah saya undur diri dulu untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita.Ichigo-san mau kan?"

"Tidak masalah jika itu tidak merepotkan anda Hisana-san"

"Mana mungkin merepotkan malah itu sebuah kehormatan buat saya"ucap Hisana sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Byakuya dan Ichigo disana.

"Jadi yang mulia,bagaimana dengan keadaan ibu suri sekarang?"

"Owh...ibu sehat-sehat saja,tapi dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk untuk sayembara pemilihan putri mahkota dan kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo.Aku tidak suka bicara terlalu formal perdana menteri kanan untuk acara seperti ini"

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia tapi_."

"Ini perintah"potong Ichigo

"Baiklah jika itu yang mulia Ichigo inginkan"

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Byakuya hanya berbincang-bincang seputar hal – hal yang terjadi di masyarakat sampai Byakuya memasukkan Topik lain.

"Owh aku tidak menyangka adik ipar anda juga sangat suka dengan acara perburuan."ucap Ichigo kaget bagaimana tidak sangat jarang sekali dia menjumpai wanita yang menyukai hobi seperti laki – laki.

"Yah,awalnya saya juga tidak percaya namun setelah dicoba dia jago juga."

"Oh..benarkah?mungkin aku akan mengundangnya ke acara berburu kerajaan yang akan dimulai minggu depan."

"Apa kau bisa menyampaikan padanya Byakuya –san."timpal Ichigo lagi.

"Dengan senang hati saya akan memberitahukannya tentang ini yang mulia"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan siapa,Bya-kun,Ichigo-san"

"Woah!!"pekik Ichigo kaget.

"Apakah aku mengagetkanmu Ichigo-san?"kekeh istri Byakuya kemudian berjalan menuju suaminya.

"Jangan seperti itu Hisana"

"Haik...haik Bya-kun,aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan dan makan malamnya sudah siap"

"Kami hanya membicarakan tentang kerajaan saja"

"Lalu kenapa aku mendengar nama Rukia disebut-sebut"

"Owh...itu aku hanya mengatakan Rukia juga suka dengan acara berburu"ucap Byakuya dan hanya di tanggapi 'oh' oleh istrinya.

"Bahkan yang mulia akan mengajak Rukia untuk mengikuti acara berburu kerajaan"timpal Byakuya lagi.

"Benarkah??dia akan sangat senang mendengar ini"ucap Hisana dengan mata berbinar-binar ke arah Ichigo.

"Iya Hisana-san"ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah sang istri Kuchiki tersebut terlihat sedih membuat Ichigo binggung.

"Hah...kau tahu Ichigo-san,terkadang aku menyesal kenapa dulu aku tidak mengajarkannya jadi wanita yang sesungguhnya"curhat Hisana

"Dan lihatlah sekarang dia jadi menyukai hal – hal seperti berburu,berpedang ,bahkan balap kuda.Bukankah itu sangat tidak cocok untuk wanita sepertinya?"timpal Hisana lagi.

"Bukankah itu menunjuk dia adalah wanita yang kuat Hisana-san,seharusnya anda senang mempunyai adik seperti itu"

"Kau benar Ichigo-san,hanya saja aku takut jika adikku itu tidak mempunyai pendamping hidupnya jika dia terus saja melakukan hal itu"

"Percayalah Hisana-san,aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingnya."hibur Ichigo dan dijawab senyuman lembut dari Hisana.

"Aku hampir lupa kenapa Byakuya-san tidak menyuruh tetua Kuchiki saja untuk memasukkan Rukia menjadi peserta sayembara itu."ucap Ichigo yang teringat kata-kata wanita itu.Hisana dan Byakuya saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

"Hah...hal itu percuma saja Ichigo-san"ucap Hisana

"Mengapa?"

"Apa Ichigo-san tahu kami hanya memiliki satu orang anak dan itu seorang wanita pula.Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjadi penerus keluarga klan Kuchiki ini apalagi dia merupakan calon peserta sayembara pemilihan putri mahkota"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Rukia,bukankah Rukia juga seorang wanita Byakuya-san?"ucap Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang empu.

"Tapi Rukia berbeda Ichigo –san.Dia dapat membuktikan kepada para tetua bahwa dia mampu menjadi penerus klan Kuchiki selanjutnya meskipun dia seorang wanita.Karena itu apapun keputusannya sudah dianggap mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat bahkan para tetua juga tidak bisa mengubah keputusannya"

"Pantas saja,dia bisa berkata begitu mudahnya"batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hisana-san,menyuruh saya untuk mengajak Rukia untuk mengikuti sayembara itu jika dia memang sudah terpilih sebagai penerus klan Kuchiki?"tanya Ichigo lagi dan entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran tentang Kuchiki Rukia ini.Wanita yang pertama kali bisa menolak pesonanya.

"Akh...itu kami hanya berharap Rukia mau mengubah pikirannya,kami tidak mau dia memikul beban seberat itu apalagi dia tetaplah seorang wanita"

"Kalau dia mengikuti sayembara itu,apa para tetua tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak malah para tetua akan senang,namun tetap saja dia telah menolaknya bukan?"ucap Byakuya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ano... bagaimana kalau kita makan saja sekarang,saya takut makanannya akan menjadi dingin dan tidak enak lagi untuk dimakan"ucap Hisana menghentikan percakapan antara Ichigo dan Byakuya sebelum semakin panjang.

"Akh..iya,kau benar Hisana.Apa kau sudah memanggil Rukia dan Senna?"

"sudah Bya-kun,mereka sedang menuju kemari"

"Baiklah,ayo Ichigo-san"tawar Byakuya dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Byakuya beserta Hisana berjalan menuju ruang makan.Disana sudah di masak banyak makanan yang kelihatannya sangat lezat.Ichigo diperlakukan sangat istimewa oleh istri perdana menteri itu dan membuat Ichigo menjadi canggung.

"Akh...tidak perlu diambilkan Hisana-san,saya bisa mengambilnya sendiri"

kreeeet

bunyi geseran pintu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang termasuk Ichigo kemudian matanya terblalak kaget.

Tobe continued

Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh Ichigo?

Apakah Rukia mau mengubah pikirannya untuk mengikuti sayembara tersebut?

Whahaha akhirnya selesai chap 1nya.Ah...aku yakin ini pasti gaje dan ngak nyambung.Kadang saya merasa aneh dengan diri saya sendiri bukannya melanjutkan fic saya yang udah karatan malah dengan seenaknya saja saya buat fic baru lagi hehehe.

Dan entah kenapa akhir –akhir ini saya mood kali utuk nulis fic ya?apa mungkin ini bawaan dari menggila saat uts kali ya?.Btw kali ini saya ficnya terinspirasi oleh film kerajaan korea kalo ngak salah nama judul Jang Ok Jung.Tapi ngak mirip kali lah.Disini saya membuat Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama oang yang keras kepala.

Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran bahkan kata-kata hilang hehehe saya akan berusaha untuk terus memperbaiki penulisan saya.Ku harap para senpai dan reader suka.

Oh ya jika sempat saya harapkan para reader dan senpai membantu saya dengan mengomentari apalagi yang harus saya perbaiki dalam penulisan saya.Dan satu lagi mohon kemakluman karena saya masihlah dalam tingkat pemula.

Baiklah saya akan membalas review yang senpai berikan dalam fic saya yang berjudul "come back to you"

Flakea Purpurea :hehehe terima kasih atas review senpai.benarkah??saya senang fic saya disukai oleh senpai.hehehe nantikan ya :v.

Rukichigo :hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.hehehe mana mungkin saya biarkan Rukia bersama Kokuto dong.kak saya senang sekali senpai menyukai fic saya.hehehe mohon nantikan fic saya selanjutnya. :v.

Azura Kuchiki :hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai,maaf jika senpai kurang puas dan masih banyak kata-kata yang hilang.Akan saya berusahakan sedikit demi sedikit untuk memperbaikinya di fic-fic saya yang selanjutnya. :v

Nad – Ru15 : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.emang Ichi kebiasaan tu langsung lari aja.hehehe nantikan ya dan saya masihlah manusia jadi ya kadang-kadang bosan.pingin buat yang lain tapi belum bisa hehehe

Hendrik Widyawati : hehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya senpai.benarkah?btw terima kasih atas sarannya senpai saya akan terus memperbaiki penulisan saya agar para senpai senang membaca fic saya .

Hehehe i see you soon!!

"hehehe mohon reviewnya"


End file.
